Sara kaviani edit page 63
Explications for the corresponding senses of English cold follow. Ambient cold, explicated in H, follows the same pattern as ambient hot, except that the inferential components are in a converse relationship with those for ambient hot. Explication I, for experiential expressions like I’m cold, follows the same pattern as I’m hot. H It is cold in this place now . a. this place is like this: b. if someone is in this place now this someone can feelsomething in their body because ofthis c. because of this, this someone can know something about this place d. because of this, this someone can think like this: e. “a place can’t be like this when there is ﬁre m in it f. a place can’t be like this when the sun m above it is like ﬁre m” این بیانات در مورد احساس سرما هم مشابه است.سرمای محدود ازهمان الگویی پیروی میکند که گرمای محدود پیروی میکرد. توضیحات i برای تشریح حالتی مانند:من سردم است از همان قواعد من گرمم است پیروی میکند. h}}یک سرما در محیط وجود دارد. Aاین مکان شبیه این است: Bاگر کسی در اتاق باشد میتواند همین حس را برای سرما پیدا کند. Cبخاطر این لمس سرما هرکسی میتواند نشانه هایی درباره این مکان بدست اورد. Dبخاطر این سرما کسی میتواند به این شکل فکر کند: Eیک مکان نمیتواند سرد باشد وقتی که اتش در آن وجوددارد. Fیک مکان نمیتواند شبیه این یعنی سرد باشد وقتی که خورشید در بالای آن مانند یک اتش بدرخشد. {i}I I’m cold. a. I feel something bad in my body now b. someone can feel something like this when they are in a place where it is cold m من سردم است. Aمن یک احساس بد درون جسمم حس میکنم. Bهرکسی که در چنین جای سردی قرار بگیرد میتواند این احساس را بفهمد و سرما را لمس کند. Similar explications can be proposed for various senses of the English word warm. According to explication J, when speaking of a thing being warm, the implied comparisoniswithsomethinghavingbeen near ﬁresometimeago.Theideaofbeing ‘near ﬁre m’ provides a “weaker” version of the corresponding component with hot, which referredtobeing‘inaplacewherethereisﬁrem’.Atthesametime,thevaguenessofthe expressions ‘near ﬁre’ and ‘sometimebefore’arecompatiblewiththeratherwiderange ofactualtemperaturevalueswhichcanbecoveredbywarm.Anadditionalcomponentis required to account forthe intuitive link between warmth and “goodfeeling”. Theﬁnal component of J represents the recognition that something warm can be pleasant to touch (and a similar component would be needed forcool)7. مثال های مشابه را میتوان برای احساس های دیگری نیز مانند گرما در انگلیسی مطرح کرد. بر اساس توضیح i زمانی که درباره گرما یا داغ بودن چیزی صحبت میکنیم درباره نشانه های نزدیک بودن چیزی به اتش درمدتی قبل از ان بحث میشود.این نشانه های نزدیک بودن جسم یا شی به اتش در واقع ورژن ضعیف بودن و مشابه تر به مفهوم داغ است.مانند مکانی که اتش در ان وجود دارد.در یک زمان عبارت های مبهم{نزدیک اتش} و مدت زمان قبل از کنار اتش قرار گرفتن.درد بسیار وسیعی از دماهای واقعی بوجود میاید که میتوانند مفهوم گرما را پوشش دهند. یک مفهوم دیگرهم وجود دارد که در واقع بین گرما و یک حس خوب از گرما ارتباط برقرار میکند. اخرین مفهوم j که گرما را با حس خوشایند و خوبی نشان میدهد میتوانید با لمس کردن به ان رسید{شبیه مفهوم خونسرد} {j}J This thing (e.g. soup, milk, bottle) is warm. a. this thing is like this: b. if a part of someone’s body touches this thing, c. this someone can feel something in this part of the body because of it d. because of this, this someone can know something about this thing e. because of this, this someone can think like this: f. “something can be like this if some time before it was near ﬁre m” g. if a part of someone’s body touches something when it is like this, h. this someone can feel something good in this part of the body because of it این نشانه ها مثل سوپ. شیر .بطری گرم است. Aاین نشانه مثل این است: Bاگر بخشی از بدن کسی ان را لمس کند. Cان شخص میتواند بخاطر ان نشانه ان را احساس کند. Dو بخاطر ان شخص میتواندچیزی را راجع به ان بداند Eبخاطران نشانه شخص میتواند مثل این فکر کند: Fنشانه هایی که میتواندهمچنین حسی را داشته باشند که مدتی قبلتر نزدیک اتیش بوده اند. Gوقتی قسمتی از بدن کسی همچین نشانه هایی را لمس کند. H ان شخص حس خوبی پیدا میکند در قسمتی از بدنش که بخاطر لمسش بوجود میاید.